


Vertically Challenged

by petrichorica



Series: Spencer Reid/Reader One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Height difference, Listen libraries are the ideal settings for Reid fics ok, Multi, if ur tall and this doesnt apply i apologize, library fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: The reader is trying to get a book off of the tall shelf in the library, but can’t reach. Reid just so happens to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first criminal minds fic and im always super paranoid that i'll write a character ooc so pls tell me if it is

The library was eerily silent and seemingly devoid of life. You groaned loudly as the book you were looking for appeared out of your reach. The library’s only copy of Rereading the Fossil Record by David Sepkoski sat stubbornly on the top shelf, evading your grasp by at least a foot. You’d been interested in paleontology recently, and once your curious mind latched on to something new, you just had to make a trip to the library to find out more.

After hopping as high as you could for several minutes in a vain attempt to snatch the book, you sighed and plopped down on the floor, defeated. Your downtrodden gaze remained on the dull patterned carpet until a large pair of feet wearing dress shoes and mismatched colorful socks walked into view and came to a halt in front of you.

You lifted your eyes straight up to see who it was. A lanky man with long, curly brown hair looked down at you sympathetically. From the floor, he looked ten feet tall. 

“Sorry, I, uh, was browsing in the next aisle and I couldn’t help but notice you needed assistance.” the stranger spoke. You stared at him from the floor for a few seconds, processing your savior in all of his freakishly tall glory. He sounded intelligent and well-spoken, even through the single mundane sentence he’d said to you. You broke your trance and picked yourself up off the floor, waving him off as he offered to help you up. You could actually see his face now, and you couldn’t help but notice his angular jaw and big brown eyes. You didn’t mind accepting help from cute guys, no matter how stubborn you were. 

You nervously cleared your throat. “Yeah, um, I was trying to reach Rereading the Fossil Record. It’s on the top shelf and I’m too short.” He smiled at you, and your knees turned weak. 

“I can get it, it’s no problem.” Your mystery rescuer assured you. He reached above your head and retrieved the book with ease. 

“It’s a great book you know. I read it when I was ten.” He handed it to you and swiped a curl behind his ear. You gaped.

“I’m sorry, did you say ten?” He chuckled and adjusted the strap on his messenger bag.

“Yeah, I read a lot of advanced stuff. I’ve always been an avid reader. I’m Spencer by the way.” You marveled at him. You’d been a big reader as a kid too, but advanced texts on paleontology?  
“I’m (y/n). Thanks for getting my book by the way, I’m a little vertically challenged.” You smiled up at him. He shifted nervously and his nose twitched. You mentally noted the cute quirk. You could feel your hands beginning to sweat against the laminated material of your book. 

You opened your mouth to ask him if you could have his number, but his voice mingled with yours. You both stopped to hear what the other was saying, but only a tense silence was present. He grinned at you, and you swear you felt your heart stop. 

“You first.” You insisted. You weren’t about to embarrass yourself in front of a hot, smart guy that might not even like you.

“I was gonna ask if you wanna go get some coffee and discuss paleontology with me? There’s a really good cafe around the corner.” His nose twitched again nervously.

You beamed up at Spencer, relieved. “I’d love to.”


End file.
